


Be My Cup of Cheer

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Santa's Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon Snow's having a miserable time right before Christmas...until Santa sends a very special elf to help him find his Christmas cheer.Total silliness inspired by all the great Christmas fics I've been enjoying!





	1. Chapter 1

It had most certainly been a shitty week. In all his 26 years, Jon Snow didn’t think he had ever had such a shitty week and Christmas was three days away.

In truth, it had been a rather shitty year. Nine months ago, he had walked in on his long-time girlfriend having sex with one of her co-workers. Her only attempt at an excuse or apology was to point out that he had not been expected home until later. He had caught them in his bed… _their_ bed in their apartment… _her_ apartment. The lease was in her name.

Furious and humiliated, Jon had packed his knapsack and headed to Sam and Gilly’s place. He had spent three weeks sleeping on a cot in their spare bedroom which was actually Sam’s office until he got moved into the dump he was currently calling home.

Then, five days ago he had been laid off. Eight days until Christmas and Tywin Fucking Lannister had laid off 32 employees from the IT firm Jon had worked at for the past three years. An apology by way of a form letter and a meager compensation check were all that he received.

And today, there had been a gas leak detected at the rat’s nest of an apartment building he had been living in for the past eight months and all of the residents had been ordered out until repairs were completed.

 _Just a few days_ , the landlord had said.

Three days until Christmas and he was without a job, without a girlfriend and back to sleeping on a cot in his best friend’s spare bedroom. He didn’t even have a place to go for Christmas other than Sam’s. His mother had passed and his relationship with his father was strained to put it mildly.

He sat at the bar ruminating over his misfortunes and wondered if this was the sort of week (or year) that might make a person jump off the nearest bridge. He was pretty sure it was but he preferred to sit at the bar nursing another beer rather than face the cold and windy night.

The door to the bar opened and, amidst a jingling of bells above the door, he heard the barman speak to a new patron. Someone sat on the stool next to him and when the bartender came over to take the customer’s order, Jon was more than a little surprised by the reply.

“Can I get a glass of milk?” a woman’s voice said.

He glanced over and did a double take. On the stool right next to him sat a heavenly redhead wearing an elf costume. She was one of Santa’s helpers without a doubt but one look at her had Jon thinking of all the ways he’d like to be on Santa’s naughty list.

Her outfit was incredibly detailed and authentic looking, as authentic as anything involving the jolly fat man could be anyway. It was a green mini dress with long sleeves. It had furry white trim at the wrists, collar and skirt hem and gold and silver embroidery all along the sleeves and front. She was wearing green boots with little pointy elf toes. The collar of the dress came up to her throat but there was an unbelievable amount of white-stockinged leg showing between the bottom of the dress and the silly little elf boots.

She had beautiful, fiery red hair that hung down her back. It was long and silky with a bit of curl at the end. He wondered what that hair would feel like if he ran his hands through it. She had a lovely face and plump, pink lips. Perched on top of her head was an elf hat, all green velvet with white trim and gold and silver embroidery to match the rest of her costume.

“Fresh out of milk, love,” the bartender said with a contemptuous snort.

“Oh, that’s too bad. Well, I’ll try a rum and coke then.” She looked over at Jon then and gave him a warm smile. “I suppose there’s no cookies here either then,” she said to him with a twinkle in her eye.

He stared at her in a terribly vacant manner for at least a minute before he responded with an affirmative grunt. _Good job…beautiful woman talks to you and you stare at her and_ _grunt…well done_. He was looking her up and down again in her costume when the drink was placed in front of her. He was trying to come up with a clever line about her outfit and think of some way to engage her in conversation once more when she spoke again.

“Don’t ask,” she giggled, sipping her drink.

“I wasn’t going to,” he replied hurriedly. He’d been aiming for nonchalance, as though beautiful elves usually sat next to him at bars. He thought he sounded more like a boy that had been caught misbehaving in class. She finished the rest of her drink and then looked at him with the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen.

“You weren’t going to?” she asked then with a doubtful expression and an arched eyebrow.

“Well, I’m terribly busy trying to drown my own miseries over here,” he said with a grin. _Okay, better than grunting at her at least_. “Bad day at Santa’s workshop then?”

“Yeah, kind of. It’s been a bad week but nothing worth jumping off a bridge over or anything.”

Jon coughed and spluttered over his beer for a moment before he asked, “Santa not pleased with your toy-making productivity?”

She smiled at him again. He did not think he’d ever seen such a friendly and inviting smile from a stranger, especially in this city.

“Actually, Santa said I needed to find my Christmas spirit again and spread some cheer so he sent here tonight to work on that.”

“And you wanted to wear your costume while you worked on that?”

“It’s not a costume. This is what we wear. I’m Sansa, by the way…not that you were going to ask.”

“I’m Jon and I _was_ going to ask. I thought elves were smaller and had pointy ears and such.”

“Well, most of them do. That was part of my problem…with my Christmas spirit and such. I’m constantly running into doorways and such up there. I’m awfully tall for an elf. I’m pretty slow on the toy-making production line, too. The other elves tease me about it some. Santa said I was a special kind of elf though and I could help people. So, here I am.”

“Sansa…Santa, that’s funny,” Jon chucked to himself before he saw Sansa giving him a close look. It was almost like being x-rayed. Then, she smiled to herself. “You want another?” he asked gesturing to her empty glass.

“I probably shouldn’t… _‘well, maybe just a half a drink more,’_ ” she finished by singing out that line from ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside.’

Jon smiled and flagged down the bartender.

“It _is_ cold outside. Where’s your coat?”

“I don’t have one.”

That just seemed all wrong to Jon. He had thought this lovely girl must have a seasonal job as an elf but perhaps she was a bit delusional. She was bound to be freezing without a coat outside. He watched her finish her drink.

“Are you ready then, Jon?” she asked out of nowhere.

“Ready for what?”

“To help me find my Christmas spirit of course. You help me and I’ll help you.”

“What makes you think I need any help.”

“I just know. Santa wouldn’t have sent me in here tonight if you didn’t need me. You seem down and you need a bit of cheer, I think.”

He held up his beer stein. “Here’s my cup of cheer.”

“Oh…we can do better than that. Come on.”

Jon didn’t know why he was hesitant to follow this beautiful woman. He didn’t know why he _wasn’t_ hesitant about following a perfect stranger out into the night. _Maybe she’s_ _some sort of psycho-elf-serial killer_.

“I’m not a psycho by the way…”

Jon made a startled sound but then grabbed his coat. “Where will we go?”

“Your place?”

 _This just got a lot more interesting_. “Uh…my place is…we can’t go there, I’m afraid.”

“Okay. How about a hotel?”

 _Holy fuck…she’s a horny elf then_. “Um…sure. Sansa, I don’t normally do this sort of thing.”

“What sort of thing?”

 _Okay…what is happening?_ “Wait, why do you want to go to a hotel with me?”

“To fuck you till your cross-eyed of course. But also to watch Christmas movies and have milk and cookies. What else would we do, silly?” she finished with a tinkling laugh.

 _Yes, Virginia, there really is a Santa Claus_. “Is this what Santa sent you here to do?” he asked, trying to sound smooth again until his voice cracked at ‘here’. _My voice actually_ _cracked…like a fucking teenager about to get laid for the first time_.

“Well, not to fuck you but I don’t think that’ll land me on the naughty list. You need some Christmas cheer and I want to spread some…to you. Is it a problem if I want to spread cheer and my legs for you?” she asked with a coy, little pout.

“God, no,” he croaked and they headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonsa sweetness with some smutty hotel fun to wrap this sucker up!

Once outside, Jon helped Sansa into his coat. True, he was freezing his balls off in just a sweater and jeans but he liked to think he was a gentleman. Sansa smiled as he stepped back to let her zip the coat up.

“Nice list,” she said.

“Pardon?”

“Nice list…I just knew you belonged on the ‘Nice List’.”

“Oh, right,” he grinned. “Is this going to help find your Christmas spirit then?”

“For certain…and the nicer you are, the naughtier I’ll be,” she said as she flipped her hair back out from the coat collar and Jon caught a whiff of peppermint.

 _Where the fuck is the nearest hotel???_ Jon thought as his cock gave a twitch. _A nice one though_ …

“There’s a special hotel I know of that’s about six blocks away. Will you be okay walking that far in the cold?”

“You bet,” he replied as he shivered involuntarily and rubbed his hands across his chest and arms. _Wonder if her undies match that outfit_.

“We need to make a couple of stops first, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

 

They walked along the busy streets talking and Sansa got him to tell her about his whole shitty week and the whole thing with his ex. He was surprised he was talking this much. He usually wasn’t this open with anyone, except maybe Sam. But, she listened to him ramble and made all the appropriate, consolatory murmurs as they made their way to the first stop, a bakery. Sansa said they needed to pick out cookies.

“Sex, then cookies…then more sex, then cookies again. You get the idea,” she said as the small box was being filled with a dozen different cookies.

“Excuse me, ma’am…we’re going to need some more cookies,” Jon told the lady behind the counter.

Next, they stopped in a market to get milk…and condoms. Sansa slipped some chocolate syrup and a spray can of whipped topping into the basket.

“Are we making cocoa?” Jon asked.

“No…we’re going to find out who’s naughty and nice.”

Jon let out a sound suspiciously like a squeak then and subconsciously adjusted himself as he was getting a stiffy in his jeans. As he was paying at the register, he grabbed one of the novelty, light-up Christmas bulb necklaces on display on a whim and gave it to Sansa.

“Thought this might help lift your Christmas spirit,” he said.

He tapped the little switch after putting it on her. The merry, blinking lights flashed gaily and Sansa’s eyes sparkled.

“Definitely Nice List,” she said.

As they left the market, Jon noticed the bell ringer and the red kettle on the sidewalk and emptied his pockets of all his loose coins and bills. _Okay…little overkill maybe_. He _really_ wanted to know about her naughty side though. Sansa was smirking but then took his hand.

“Come on. We’re almost there.”

They turned the corner to face an impeccably, elegant hotel entrance. The Partridge & the Pear Inn was fancier than any hotel Jon had ever stayed in. The lobby was decked out for the holidays with an elaborate 20 foot Christmas tree as the centerpiece. He started to think about his lack of a job and his meager savings account but decided that it would be a very worthwhile Christmas gift to Sansa and himself to spring for a nice room.

“Oh, don’t worry about the cost, Jon,” Sansa said as he reached for his wallet. “I’ve got this.”

He started to protest as he followed her up to the front desk but then stopped dead in his tracks. Behind the counter sat another elf. His costume was the same as Sansa’s, the same elaborate details just made over in a more masculine fashion…as masculine as an elf costume gets anyway. He smiled at Sansa and asked if they’d be needing a room.

“Yes, please…now, how does it go? I know this…Oh, right…

_‘Tie me up with tinsel,_

_Make it nice and tight,_

_Kiss me ‘neath the mistletoe,_

_And ride my sleigh all night.’”_

Jon’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open as the male elf nodded and passed Sansa a room key. Sansa headed to the elevators holding the box from the bakery with Jon on her heels carrying the bag from the market.

“What was that?”

“Sorry…elf secret.”

“Whoa…okay, that was…wait, have you done this before? Brought other men here?”

“No, first timer.” He sighed but then wondered if she meant… “Not my _first_ time, silly,” she laughed when she saw his troubled expression. “Just my first time staying here, first time spreading cheer like this,” she said as she winked at him.

They stepped on the elevator and she punched the button for the 10th floor. Jon was about to ask more questions when Sansa pointed up and smiled. There was mistletoe hanging above them in the elevator car. Sansa sat the box of cookies on the floor and took the bag from the market from his hands and placed it next to the cookies.

“Oh…uh…would you…”

Whatever he was going to say next flew out of his head when Sansa stepped closer and put her hands through his hair and pressed her lips against his. Jon raised his own hands to run them through her lovely red tresses and kissed her back. Her lips were sweet and full and he thought kissing her alone might just be enough to undo him when she mewed softly against his lips. He swiped his tongue between her lips and when she sighed he tasted her mouth. _Peppermint sticks and rum_.

“ _Kiss me ‘neath the mistletoe_ ,” he rumbled huskily against her cheek when he came up for air.

“ _And ride my sleigh all night_ ,” she finished breathlessly.

**DING!**

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He was panting now as he stooped to pick up the bag and box of cookies off the floor. He _could not wait_ to get to that fucking room. His heart was hammering in his chest and his jeans were _way_ too restrictive now as he followed her down the festively decorated hallway. When she slipped the keycard in and the door didn’t unlock with the first couple of tries, Jon audibly groaned with frustrated desire. At last _…at last!!!..._ the door opened and he followed Sansa in the room.

She bustled about the room shrugging off his coat and putting away the milk, whipped topping and cookies while Jon wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and tried to ignore his bulging erection. When she walked into the bathroom, she shrieked and he nearly leapt out of his skin.

“JON! Come and look at this! Have you ever seen such a ginormous bathtub?!”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh at her awed expression. The jacuzzi could hold two people comfortably but he wasn’t sure he’d call it ‘ginormous.’

“Are the tubs smaller up at elf headquarters?”

“Yes! I have to bend in half nearly to fit.” _Well, with legs that long.._. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Um…I’m starting to…”

“Okay. Unzip me?” she asked as she turned her back to him and indicated the zipper.

Jon unzipped the costume and pushed it over her shoulders. It puddled on the floor and she stepped out of it. She kicked off the elf boots and put her hat on the dresser where the TV was. Once he got a look at Sansa, Jon was fairly certain his cock would soon be bruised from straining against the zipper of his jeans if he didn’t get out of them immediately. Sansa’s undies did indeed match her elf dress, green, satiny bra and panties embroidered with silver and gold thread and a bit of white fluff at the edges. Her white stockings were trimmed with green bows at the top.

Her tall and curvaceous figure in such sexy wrapping made his mouth go dry for a moment before he closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately with no elevator to ding at him now. Sansa melted into him and started tugging at his sweater. He yanked it over his head and threw it across the room before continuing to kiss her some more.

“You’re a really good kisser, Jon,” she purred as she softly caressed his beard. “I’m so glad you needed some cheer tonight.”

“Me, too. I’m so glad Santa sent you to spread some...cheer.”

She brought him infinite relief when she unzipped his jeans while they continued to kiss and then helped pull off the jeans and his boxers. His cock sprang up between them and Sansa giggled and wrapped a hand around him.

“Oh, Jon…did you bring me a present?”

“Uhhhh…yes, sweet Sansa…”

“It’s such a _big_ present. Wonder if it will fit me,” she teased as she stroked him a few times.

“Oh, God…Sansa…”

She knelt before him and put her mouth around his cock. Jon moaned and ran his fingers through her silky hair. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft and swirled it around his tip before taking him fully back into her mouth. She gagged a little when he touched the back of her throat.

“Sansa…fuck…”

She pulled her mouth off him and smiled mischievously at him.

“You know, I think this present might fit just fine…somewhere else. So, reindeer style to start or something a bit…messier?”

Jon looked dazedly at her for a moment and considered his options as the ‘Hallelujah’ chorus played in his head.

 

He chose messier and it was plenty messy but, as he licked the chocolate syrup off Sansa’s perky nipples and delightfully round tits, he thought he’d made a good choice.

“Make sure you clean your plate and you’ll get a reward,” she said, as she squirmed and giggled beneath him. He lapped up every bit of syrup and went back over every last inch just to be sure he’d done a good job before he kissed her mouth once more. “Mmmmm…chocolatey,” she sighed. “My turn.”

She ordered him to lay down on the bed and then took one white stocking and bound his wrists to the headboard.

“ _Tie me up with tinsel_ ,” she said with a devilish grin.

“ _Make it nice and tight_ ,” he answered with a moan. _She’s fucking unbelievable. Thank you, Santa…or Father Christmas…or Saint Nicholas_. He was starting to pant with longing again until he saw what she had just taken out of the mini-fridge. “Sansa, that’s going to be cold,” he said eyeing the can of whipped topping in her hand.

“Yes, but I promise my mouth and tongue are hot.” _Maybe I did jump off a bridge earlier and I died and went to Heaven_.

He nearly bucked her off him when she sprayed his length from base to tip with the topping.

“Be good and stay still now,” she admonished him.

She sucked and licked him mercilessly until he was _begging_ her to fuck him already. And, when he thought she might finally concede, she sprayed his nipples with whipped topping and licked and nipped at them. _How much fucking topping can there be?_ he wondered as she sprayed his balls and sucked one clean and into her mouth and then did the same to the other. And, she was thorough. She’d lick him clean and then start the process over again.

“Sansa, love…please…” he finally said when he could take no more.

“Sorry, elves have a notorious sweet tooth,” she laughed and then unbound his wrists and straddled his hips at last. He barely got the condom rolled down his cock before she centered herself and slid down with a gasp.

“Oh, Jon…Oh, it fits perfectly! I just knew it would. What a thoughtful gift,” she said with a giggle in her voice.

“Well, you know, I wanted to get something special for you,” he said trying not to blush. “I can take it back if you don’t like it.”

“Oh, no! Never take it back! I love it!” she said as she started bouncing up and down on his cock. She moaned and leaned over to kiss him again and he started rocking up into her, grunting with every thrust.

“You…uuhh…are…uunngh…fucking…ahhhh…perfect…ohhh, fuuuck…Sansa!”

“Don’t stop…ohhhh…Jon! Uunngh…if this…ohhh…puts me...uhhh...on the naughty list…I will…happily…stay there…forever!! Ahhh…Yes!! YES!! YESSSSS!!! JON!!!

When she screamed out his name with her peak, he was right behind her with his own release.

“Milk and cookies now, right?” he asked after she collapsed across his chest. They were covered with sweat and laughed together before Sansa answered him.

“Yes! And a Christmas movie! But…Jon…”

“Yes?”

“After that can we get in that ginormous tub and fuck some more?”

 _Marry me._ He kissed her shoulder and smiled to himself.

They laid in bed together eating their milk and cookies and watching ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ for a little while. Sansa had put the light-up necklace back on and was snuggled up against him.

“Christmas spirits lifted any?” he asked.

“Oh, yes. Did I spread some cheer?”

“Yes…I may never stop smiling.” 

 

They made love in the ‘ginormous’ tub and then had more milk and cookies while watching ‘A Christmas Story.’ Then, Jon took her ‘reindeer style’, followed by more milk and cookies while they watched ‘A Miracle on 34th Street.” And, since they were already lying in bed…well, Jon was definitely cross-eyed by that point as promised.

After they were thoroughly exhausted and full to bursting with milk and cookies, Jon laid in bed holding this mysterious and incredible she-elf he had met at the bar earlier in the night. He wondered if it were just happenstance or if she really was meant to find him. He also wondered if this was only a one-night stand for her or if she might want more. He knew he wanted more…much more of her…as much as she was willing to give him.

“Sansa, would you…would you want to see me again…after tonight?”

“Jon…the Christmas spirit lives within us all year long and spreading cheer is always a good thing. I know I’d love to work on those things with you some more,” she said as she ran her fingers across his chest.

“Well, what are you doing tomorrow then?” he asked as he stroked her back and kissed her brow.

“Oh, I’ve got to get back tomorrow. It’s pretty intense up North the last 48 hours before Santa takes off but I’m free Christmas Day.”

“I’ll be waiting anxiously to wish you ‘Merry Christmas’ then. And, Sansa?”

“Yes, Jon?” she asked as she burrowed against him to sleep.

“I’ll bring more milk and cookies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday movies and smut...two things I wanted to combine for some crazy reason.


End file.
